King Zaren Halkvar of Alfheim
King Zaren Halkvar of Alfheim Age: 445 rejuved to 25 Martial: 11+3=14 (+4 martial bonus)- King Zaren has not military training and should never be put in command of soldiers. Intrigue: 14+6=20- King Zaren grew up in a royal court and understands the importance of spies and agents. Administration: 13+12=25- King Zaren is a skilled administrator who has developed Alfheim from a run down agri-world into having a far larger industrial base. Combined with his work ethic he is one of the better administrators among the Imperial Trust's Governors. Learning: 10+3=13- King Zaren has the standard education of an Imperial noble along with some more knowledge about administrative theory. Piety: 14+3=17''- King Zaren's faith is strong enough that he has yet to fall to any of the Chaos gods.'' Diplomacy: 16+6=22- King Zaren is a skilled diplomat who has both secured his rather unsteady hold on his position and represented Alfehim well at High Council Meetings. Combat: 8+3=11 (+5 combat bonus)- King Zaren both has no combat training and no more dangerous then an average fit civilian. Noble (+2I, +3D, -1M, -1A) - King Zaren was born a member of the royal family and raised in a life of luxury and politics. The Rewards of Hard Work (+4M. +10A, +3 to all stats, +2 civilian morale)– King Zaren has always put his all into his work, achieving though effort what more gifted men achieve though talent. Over a hundred years of this have allowed him to develop all of the skills needed to rule Alfheim to a decent extent. King of Alfheim ( +1I, +3A) – As the King of Alfheim, the breadbasket of the Nine Worlds Zaren spends more time focusing on administrative work then anything else. Zaren Halkvar of Alfheim was born the nephew of King Traskcoft of Alfheim, a rather self centered and incompetent ruler. His early life was no different from any other noble of Alfheim being filled with hunting, indolence and education. This changed after his fathers death when he was thirty, forcing him to run their family estate. Zaren lacked his fathers talent for administration and his estates suffered in the initial years of his rule. His reaction to this was to spend more and more time on his work until though his hard work and effort the estates begun to recover. Over the next several decades he continued to spend more time in the office then at court and so avoided much of the corruption that beset the court of King Traskcoft. Upon the death of his uncle and cousins at the hand of Inquisitorial agents Zaren Halkvar was crowned King of Alfheim, a task that he has taken to with the dogged work ethic that has become his trademark. Alfheim has prospered under his rule, a state that he can claim partial credit for but is as much the doing of chance as it is a result of King Zaren's hard work. In the century since the formation of the Imperial Trust King Zaren has continued to rule Alfheim as best as he can, regularly spending over a hundred hours a week on the job. This has developed both his relevant skills and popularity to a good amount. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Imperial Trust Characters